Too Many Problems to Count
by EpaWolf
Summary: <html><head></head>Okie, so this is my first story on here, I really hope you like it. These are all my original characters, Denis ColeMan, Levi ColeMan, Bronx Emroy, Veronica Emroy, and Charlene Havana. This story is in an unidentified time period, I have yet to decide but please be sure to leave what you think if you do indeed see my story! I do love constructive criticism but please no hate.</html>


_**"Bottle of Jack"**_

"He loved her a bit too much, and when she _left _he couldn't cope. He still can't but he just isn't as bad as he used to be."

"How did he act before? Ya' best throw him in the ward where he belongs..."

"Screw y'all", I muttered under my breath as I marched out of the police station, I took off walking to the bus stop for the next ride home. Being at the police station was something I got used to eventually. It played out real simple, I get into trouble and taken downtown, I call my sister, Veronica, to hear the "tired of your shit" speech, and then I get picked up within 30 minutes. I hated the fuzz a little bit more than riding on the bus to get home. It was about a 20 minute ride with people who smelled like road kill and a bus driver that I'm sure 'swung for the other team'. I stalled the bus as long as I could waiting for Veronica to get on board, when she did I paid for both of our buss fair as a sort of unsaid apology. "What did you do this time Bronx?", she scolded me with her tone of voice. I didn't hesitate to say, "What did they tell you I did?". Veronica sighed and pressed her forehead against the bus window, "I'll assume that the bottle of Jack just magically appeared in your jacket when you were leaving that stupid store".

That sentence nearly suffocated me, I felt bad for making her come get me for something that stupid. It hung heavily in the air all the way home, when we got off the bus, I took a deep breath and hugged her. When I went into the living room, I half expected Charlene to be there but she rarely comes home anymore. Instead I was greeted by my best buddies. Denis would be my best friend if he wasn't going out with my little sister. I would've done something about it if I hadn't known him so well. He isn't someone I would want to tangle with, but then again he said the exact same thing about me. I couldn't be best friends with Levi because he refused to touch cigarettes and I reek of them. Not to mention he's Denis' little brother and I play too rough with my pals for Denis' liking. I resort to just lovin' them both equally for their own crazy perks.

"Denis, Levi! Have you seen Charlene around today?" I looked at him taking off my leather jacket. They both shook their heads before Levi said, "Nah, haven't seen her. Why ya' looking for her?". Denis gave him a hard elbow to the rib as I replied, "I just wanted to tell her I love her, that's all". I sat down on the love seat across from them, I took a long look at them as they bickered over something that I really didn't care enough to pay attention to. I frowned slightly staring at them, I kind of wished I looked like Denis a bit more. He has two working dark brown eyes that match his slicked back hair, he has a slim face with high cheekbones, perfectly fit for Veronica's favorite feature on him. His _"Dashing Smile", _even though we rarely see him show it off. Levi would look just like him if his own face wasn't so rounded, a 'strong jawline' as he likes to call it. He has just about the exact same smile as Denis though, and best believe he flaunts it. "If you see her just tell her to come say hi to me, I'm gonna go to bed guys." I left to go to my room, I looked back once more to see Denis glaring at Levi.

I stripped down into my boxers and laid down onto my bed, it gave a soft creak under my weight. The sheets were cool against my skin despite the heat of my room, I rolled over and let my fingers trace over the edges of the photos pinned onto my wall. The wall was neatly decorated with posters, pictures and writing, I always felt comforted late at night reading over the things friends have written for me. Charlene always left me little love notes with hearts surrounding them closest to my pillow so I can stare at them before sleeping. Every night I did so, they were burnt into my eyes by the time I finally fell asleep.

" My Dearest Bronx, Goodnight, Not Goodbye"


End file.
